Lucy is trouble !
by scarlett key
Summary: The straw hat P .were about to have a relaxing lunch till Nami found something that would shock the whole crew , it could ruin the crews relationship or bring a new crew member a bored , on the grand line . Rated T for Sanji's dirty fantasies.


**Lucy is trouble**

**A/N this is after time skip . I haven't seen all of one piece but I'v seen scenes and a lot of episodes . I just like fairy tail crossover one piece. My apology if I get something wrong . I didn't include franky or brook in this story so don't ask where they are sorry. I don't own one pierce or fairy tail...if I did hmm…. Lets just say this would happen !**

**Chapter One**

**The Straw hat pirates were all together in Sabaody Arc , about to enter a bar to get something to eat . "Hey guys , Im gonna take a look at the wanted poster wall first ". Nami said as she turned around quickly . Her breast bounced in the thin light blue bikini top , hips swayed with the skinny jeans and her shiny long orange hair floated slowly as she turned. Ussop and Luffy were already inside yelling for food.**

**Sanji stayed and stared at Nami 's body with hearts in his eyes as usual Zoro snorted and mumbled love cook , rolled his eyes and walked in the Bar for a beer. Sanji glared at zoro "you ingredient moss hea-"sanji was interrupted by people screaming at a certain rubber boy . Sanji stop and stared at zoro 'we'll finish this later marimo'. And He stomped off into the bar yelling and kicking at Luffy for stealing other people 's food . Robin was somewhere with chopper maybe at a bookstore .Nami pulled out a chair at one of the outside tables and sat down looking at her whole crew on the papers. " Luffy B-400,000,000 , Zoro B-120,000,000 , Me , the sexiest lady ; B-16,000,000 , sogeking B-30,000,000 , god Ussop maybe I need a disguise too , Sanji B-77,000,000 , Chopper B-50 and Robin B-80,000,000 " .she decided look for any people her crew could keep busy with (a.k.a fight with ) . Nami spotted one she didn't see before . " Hmmm…..Lucy Heartfilia …dumb blondie , around her teens I guess, and Bounty lets see… eh? Eh?! EEEH?!". Nami started to panic and stumbled back alittle, she didn't believe what she saw. "WHAT?! 500,000,000 Beris?! " Nami 's voice echo through the town , many people stopped and stared . Wondering what was wrong and startle by Nami 's scream. Sanji was outside first already like he been watching all along , not short after the others were outside too well ussop was dragging luffy."Whats wrong Nami !? " they all asked franticly , except luffy , he was carrying three large pieces of meat. Sanji was about to help Nami up but she smack his hand away and got up , quicky Grab the bounty paper . "THIS!" Nami yelled ,as she sharply pointed her finger at the paper with the blond smiling girl on it . Sanji drooled over the young girls photo ,her brown ;innocent but also dangerous eyes even sparkled through the paper. Zoro stared at the paper with a confused look , sure Zoro thought the girl was a little attractive but didn't understanding what Nami was fussing at . "Nami are you jealous or something ?" Zoro asked , which cause a bump on the head from Nami. "Ow ! , damn woman " Zoro turn to enter the bar agin but a certain cook , stopped him and kicked him hard. " You shouldn't talk to ladies like that drunkard swords man ." Sanji ,out of his dazed , told Zoro with irritated voice. Zoro pulled his swords out and turned around. " What you gonna do about it love cook ?!" Zoro growled . Soon enough there was a cloud of smoke around the two , shouting and curses filled the air . Nobody bothered to stop them , Nami was just face palming ; luffy done with his second piece of meat was not paying attention. On the other hand, not everyone was clueless. Ussop grabbed the paper from Nami's hand by her side and was shocked . "Is this for real Nami , your joking ….right?; a girl like this has higher bounty THAN L-LUFFY 'S?!" Now that caught every ones attention, still except …Luffy. Sanji and zoro stopped fighting and crowded around the bounty paper looking at Nami with disbelief, then back at the poster, then back at Nami. She just nodded 'yes it's true '. " Hey captain , this blond girl has a higher bounty than you , she doesn't look worth it but maybe we should go look for her and test her out , she in this town after all ." Zoro asked smirking while pulling on his swords , Sanji glared at him. Luffy swallowed his last piece of meat and stretch his arm out , grab the paper from Ussop and silently stared at it . "Hey get back here, you little girl! "The crew turned around and looks at what the commotion was. There was a man with a chef hat and an apron on running down the street looking up and yelling. "Help, catch that Girl!" another man dress the same yelled as he pointed his finger to a Young girl with blond hair tied up in pig tails, wearing a aqua bikini with gold swirls on top covering her BIG round chest, an Aqua long cloth wrapped around her perfect curvy waits, with slits on both sides, so her long legs shined under the sun as she ran on the electric pole lines. she also had a brown belt with a pouch attach to it , which were carrying some sort of keys .She was balancing on an electric pole line , holding a strange kind of whip , it sparkled with yellow and blue , looked like it wasn't solid but it sure grabbed stuff like it was .SPLURT! "AH! Sanji , hang in there !." Ussop yelled as he went over to a bloody nosed Sanji. "Hey, isn't that the girl from the paper?." "Oh my god , your right Zoro -! Hold on …You're not Drunk are you ? , or is it that you her took interest in her? , I mean, there's no other way that YOU would remember a face like THAT." Nami said in a teasing voice while looking at him with narrow eyes. Taken aback alittle , Zoro blushed and gritted his teeth. "Why you…what do you take me for-?!" before Zoro could finish a loud sound enter feared. Lucy grab the pole with her whip and swung into the air , with a swipe of her hand , she grabbed a gold key from her pouch and with a loud shout . " 1! 2! 3! OPEN GATE OF THE BULL, TAURUS!" And with that a big human like bull in a speedo, carrying an huge axe; came out with a yellow glow and slammed on the ground with his axe . The ground crumbled , leaving a lot of people running and falling down , especially the men that were chasing her were gone first .The whole crew was amazed , Ussop and Nami had fear and shock in their eyes while Luffy's sparkled with excitement . Zoro was smirking . Not only was she attrative but also held a strange strong power too. Lucy grabbed the electric line with one hand before she fell and swung around till she got a griped with both hands on it . "Arigoto Taurus !" Lucy smiled as she thank her sprit. "No problem , Lucy – Sama ." Taurus said while Drooling with hearts in his eyes , He started to glow again but this time disappearing. "yeah , yeah" Lucy sighed , she forgot what position she was in , her palms started to slip on the line , soon enough she was falling from a pretty high place. "AHaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed; her eyes closed, the wind strong against her body, making her cloths flap up and her hair whip against her face . But she didn't fall for long . "GOMU GOMU NO…PISTOL!" Luffy's rubber arms stretch out far , grabbed Lucy's body quickly and pulled her back fast . Lucy rammed into Luffy's body , ther was dust covering the area . The crew was trying to swipe the dust away, they ran quickly over to their captain with the strange girl on the poster in his lap . Luffy pulled off his hat and too started to swipe the smoke away , letting the beautiful blond women breath . "what the heck *cough* was that ?" Lucy slowly look up and saw a young boy with a scar under his eye , smiling huge while looking down on her . "Hey , are you ok?" Nami , Zoro and Ussop asked . By then Sanji was awake and alive but still drooling over her. Sanji , lit a new cigarette , whipped his hair .and stuck his hand out ."May I help you up , beautiful blond Angel ?" Lucy blushed , and smiled while taking his hand , and stood up . lucy ;About to pull away and say thank you ,felt a hand slip around her curvy waist and be pulled against the blond curly browed man ."Tell me your name princess. " Still holding her hand , Sanji brought it up to his mouth about to kiss it… PUNCH ! Sanji went flying , the crew was alert now .Suddenly the yellow light appeared again but stronger . the thing that appeared this time was more human , except for the orange lion like main hair , He stood tall in front of Lucy wearing a black suit with a red tie tucked in front , sharp fierce narrowed dark blue eyes hid behind blue shaded glasses that shined as the glowing light surrounding his hands . With his right hand with the gold ring on his index finger, he pushed up his glasses, they gleamed just for a second. " Just what were you planning to do to Lucy !?" He yelled at Sanji . Lucy was surprised but didn't stay like that , Sanji looked up and glared at the loin like man who just hit him. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !? " The crew all yelled . lucy sighed 'oh boy ' .**

**A/N Thank you for reading , and yes I am going to continued but it probably won't be long . tell me what you think of it in the the review section below ! Until next time :3 **

**Lucy is going to have her moments with everyone , I don't think there will be a certain pairing but if you are fan of a certain pairing maybe just maybe ill do that . I am going to make lucy show off , because she deserve more credit than fan service . so she is the main character in this story .**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
